Un jour tu seras à moi
by Izikiel
Summary: La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit: "Lui, je le veux." Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, nous regardant. CHAP 2 FIN ALTERNATIVE
1. Un jour tu seras à moi

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs.

**Auteur:** Moi

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Sebastian/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Blabla:** Voilà, je vous présente mon denier bébé. J'ai tenté de l'écrire à la première personne et au présent. Il aura certainement des fautes et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je le trouve un peu différent dans la façon dont je l'ai écrit par rapport à mes autres textes... Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, je pense que j'aurais pu mieux faire mais je l'aime quand même. On se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Un Jour tu seras à moi:<strong>

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit: "Lui, je le veux." Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, nous regardant. Ses yeux et son sourire m'ont fait craquer.

Je me suis avancé vers lui, je lui ai pris son bras et l'ai tiré pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Ce qu'il a fait avec joie. A la fin de notre représentation, on a un peu discuté et je l'ai invité à boire un café.

Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à tourner autour du pot, je lui ai fait comprendre que je le trouve sexy. Et j'ai vu avec satisfaction, que je l'ai troublé. Un bon point pour moi.

Le mercredi qui a suivi cette rencontre, je vais voir Nick afin de lui demander le numéro de téléphone de Blaine. D'abord réticent, il fini par me le donner quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de ses conseils d'ancien Warbler. C'est avec un sourire que je lui envoie mon premier message.

_"Hey sexy boy!"_

Je reçoit sa réponse seulement une heure plus tard.

_"C'est qui?"_

_"Devine."_

_"Sebastian?"_

_" Mmh.. Tu pensais à moi pour trouver aussi facilement?"_

Il ne me répond pas et au bout d'une demi heure, je craque et lui envois un nouveau message.

_"Je rigolais Blaine. Un café, ça te dis?"_

J'attends une autre demi heure avant de recevoir sa réponse.

_"D'accord. Au Lima Bean à 16h."_

Un grand sourire orne mes lèvres à la lecture du message. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Blaine Anderson, bientôt tu seras à moi.

Lorsque j'arrive au Lima Bean, j'ai le plaisir de voir que Blaine m'attend devant. Il est en avance, tout comme moi. Je m'avance vers lui, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur mes lèvres. Il me fait un sourire un peu gêné avant de me serrer la main. Adorable.

Après avoir commandé nos cafés, on s'installe à une table, et j'attaque. Je le drague.

- Écoutes, Sebastian, j'ai un copain.

Un copain? Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime les défis.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, si ça ne l'est pas pour toi. Dis-je en souriant.

Bon, il a l'air d'y tenir à son copain. N'empêche, je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Et c'est quand on parle du loup qu'on en voit la queue, comme on dit..

Je dois avouer que c'est un beau garçon. Un très beau garçon, même. Avec des yeux magnifiques. Cependant, je trouve qu'il ne va pas du tout avec Blaine. Et.. Mon Dieu, ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'il est gay. Je suis sur que ça va être un jeu d'enfant de l'évincer.

Je discute encore un peu avec eux, enfin surtout avec Blaine, puis je pars, devant retourner à la Dalton Academy.

Je les revois le lendemain soir, au "Scandals".

Demain, Kurt, tu verras Blaine me tomber dans les bras et tu ne pourras rien faire. Demain, Blaine sera à moi. Demain, je pourrais le baiser dans les toilettes du bar.

En repensant à la soirée au bar, la première chose que je me suis dite c'est "Merde". Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de rire. Je revois encore Kurt, s'incruster entre Blaine et moi sur la piste de danse. Je sais que Kurt a compris ce que je suis entrain de faire, et ça ne rend le défi que plus intéressant.

Suite à ça, j'ai revu Blaine une fois. Une semaine après sa représentation pour West Side Story. Il était venu au lycée afin de voir ses amis. Il y est resté longtemps et j'ai patiemment attendu que tout les Warblers retournent à leurs occupations avant de m'approcher de lui.

- Un café, ça te tente?

- Bien sur.

Il me sourit et on se dirige vers le café du coin où l'ont prend un café à emporter avant de retourner au lycée. On s'assoit dans une des nombreuse salle commune. Je me met à rire en réalisant que nous avons choisi exactement la même salle et la même table que lors de notre première rencontre.

- Pourquoi tu ris?

- Oh. Pour rien.

Il me regarde bizarrement et je lui fait mon plus beau sourire. Ca semble marcher car son regard change et il me sourit en retour.

- J'aime beaucoup ton sourire, Blaine.

Il me regarde et bredouille un "merci", un peu gêné. Je lui fais un nouveau sourire avant d'engager la conversation, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aime.

On parle longtemps et quand il s'en va, je réalise qu'on a discuté pendant presque deux heures.

Satisfait, je retourne dans ma chambre, à l'internat, où je retrouve Trent. Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de me jeter sur son lit et de discuter avec lui.

Plus les jours passent et plus j'échange des messages avec Blaine. Chaque jour, j'en découvre un peu plus sur lui, et j'apprends à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est, et non pour son corps.

Peu à peu, je me livre à lui à mon tour. Je lui parle de moi, des quelques années que j'ai passé en France, de ce que j'aime.

Doucement, on se lie l'un à l'autre et une amitié née. Je continue à le draguer mais de façon plus détournée, cachant mes compliments au milieu d'une conversation.

Je le vois aussi de plus en plus souvent. Au début, c'était juste de temps en temps, quand il passait voir ses amis, puis, on a commencé à se voir juste nous deux, se fixant un rendez-vous au café du coin les mercredis.

Au bout de quelques semaines, je me rend compte que j'attends avec impatience les mercredis après midis. C'est mes moments préférés. J'adore parler avec Blaine autour de nos cafés hebdomadaire. C'est tellement mieux que de s'envoyer des messages. Je peux voir chaque expressions de son visage, chaque sourires. Je peux entendre son rire et voir ses yeux briller. Il est vraiment magnifique.

Je remarque que plus on discute, moins il parle de Kurt, jusqu'à ne plus du tout parler de lui. Curieux, je finis par lui poser la question.

- On a rompu. Il y a deux semaines.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne l'es pas, Seb. Rigole-t-il.

- C'est vrai.

Je reste quelques minutes silencieux, fixant le visage de Blaine avant de dire:

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te rendre malheureux.

- Je ne le suis pas. Enfin, je veux dire, ça m'a fait quelque chose quand on a rompu, mais c'était une décision commune. Nos sentiments ont évolué et on a réalisé qu'on était ensemble plus par habitude. Je l'ai profondément aimé, c'est mon premier amour. Et je l'aime toujours, mais plus comme avant. Je ne regrette rien de ma relation avec Kurt, chaque jour passé avec lui n'était que bonheur, même nos disputes.

Il sourit doucement avant de reprendre:

- Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Kurt est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et il est tellement courageux. Il a eu le courage d'affronter les homophobes de McKinley, tu sais. Enfin.. On a rompu, mais comparé à beaucoup de personnes, j'ai la chance de pouvoir rester ami avec mon premier amour. Et ça, c'est génial.

Blaine me fait un grand sourire avant de boire son café. Et moi, je l'observe, des phrases tournants sans cesse dans mon esprit. Il n'est plus avec Kurt. Ils sont juste amis. Il n'en est plus amoureux. Il est totalement libre.

Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres et mes yeux brillent tandis que mon coeur s'accélère légèrement. Blaine est célibataire et moi je suis amoureux de lui.

On discute encore un peu puis avant de nous séparer devant le café, je lui demande:

- Blaine, un ciné, vendredi soir, ça te tente?

- Bien sur.

Il me sourit et me fait un signe de la main avant de partir en me lançant un "à vendredi, Seb".

Le vendredi soir, je vais le chercher devant chez lui vers les vingt heures. Je lui énumère les films qui passent en ce moment, tout en précisant que je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Blaine me donne le nom d'un film en me disant qu'il aime bien le titre. Souriant, je lui dis que ça me convient.

Arrivés au cinéma, on se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un dessin animé.

- Tu veux quand même aller le voir?

- Tu aimes le titre, alors oui.

On rigole tout en payant nos places puis on se dirige vers la salle, s'y installant tout au fond.

Le film a commencé depuis une demi heure mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Blaine se tourner régulièrement vers moi. Je fini par tourner la tête, mon regard plongeant dans le sien.

On se sourit et mon regard glisse sur ses lèvres. Je n'hésite pas et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser, un de ses bras passant autour de mon cou.

Je met fin au baiser, ouvrant doucement les yeux, puis je pose mon front contre le sien.

- Je pensais que tu ne le ferais jamais.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre, Blaine s'empare de mes lèvres, m'entrainant dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. C'est fini. Pour ce texte, j'ai eu du mal à me décider car j'avais deux fins qui me plaisaient énormément. Après avoir demandé conseil à MayThisBe et SnowLine j'ai décidé de mettre cette version là. Celle qui, d'après moi plaira le moins mais qui me plait quand même et que, je pense, préférer un peu plus que l'autre. J'ai quand même l'autre version dans mon ordinateur, qui est identique à celle ci sauf la fin, qui n'est pas du tout vous voulez la lire, dites le moi, je la posterais. Sauf si j'ai vraiment trop peu de personne qui veulent la lire. Mais je pourrais toujours l'envoyer en MP pour ceux qui ont un compte. Bref, en attendant, vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte. Je ne mord pas.<p>

Blaine Warbler


	2. Un jour tu seras à moi 2

**Blabla:** Puisque certains m'ont demandé l'autre version, je la poste. Je tiens donc à dire qu'**une bonne partie du texte est identique**. **Seule la fin change**. Après relecture, j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la première version et non pour celle ci. Comme pour l'autre versions, il y a surement des fautes.

Disclamer: Évidemment, les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Jour tu seras à moi:<strong>

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dit: "Lui, je le veux." Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, nous regardant. Ses yeux et son sourire m'ont fait craquer.

Je me suis avancé vers lui, je lui ai pris son bras et l'ai tiré pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Ce qu'il a fait avec joie. A la fin de notre représentation, on a un peu discuté et je l'ai invité à boire un café.

Je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à tourner autour du pot, je lui ai fait comprendre que je le trouve sexy. Et j'ai vu avec satisfaction, que je l'ai troublé. Un bon point pour moi.

Le mercredi qui a suivi cette rencontre, je vais voir Nick afin de lui demander le numéro de téléphone de Blaine. D'abord réticent, il fini par me le donner quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de ses conseils d'ancien Warbler. C'est avec un sourire que je lui envoie mon premier message.

_"Hey sexy boy!"_

Je reçois sa réponse seulement une heure plus tard.

_"C'est qui?"_

_"Devine."_

_"Sebastian?"_

_" Mmh.. Tu pensais à moi pour trouver aussi facilement?"_

Il ne me répond pas et au bout d'une demi heure, je craque et lui envois un nouveau message;

_"Je rigolais Blaine. Un café, ça te dis?"_

J'attends une autre demi heure avant de recevoir sa réponse.

_"D'accord. Au Lima Bean à 16h."_

Un grand sourire orne mes lèvres à la lecture du message. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Blaine Anderson, bientôt tu seras à moi.

Lorsque j'arrive au Lima Bean, j'ai le plaisir de voir que Blaine m'attend devant. Il est en avance, tout comme moi. Je m'avance vers lui, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur mes lèvres. Il me fait un sourire un peu gêné avant de me serrer la main. Adorable.

Après avoir commandé nos cafés, on s'installe à une table, et j'attaque. Je le drague.

- Écoutes, Sebastian, j'ai un copain.

Un copain? Ca, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime les défis.

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, si ça ne l'est pas pour toi. Dis-je en souriant.

Bon, il a l'air d'y tenir à son copain.N'empêche, je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Et c'est quand on parle du loup qu'on en voit la queue, comme on dit..

Je dois avouer que c'est un beau garçon. Un très beau garçon, même. Avec des yeux magnifiques. Cependant, je trouve qu'il ne va pas du tout avec Blaine. Et.. Mon Dieu, ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'il est gay. Je suis sur que ça va être un jeu d'enfant de l'évincer.

Je discute encore un peu avec eux, enfin surtout avec Blaine, puis je pars, devant retourner à la Dalton Academy.

Je les revois le lendemain soir, au "Scandals".

Demain, Kurt, tu verras Blaine me tomber dans les bras et tu ne pourras rien faire. Demain, Blaine sera à moi. Demain, je pourrais le baiser dans les toilettes du bar.

En repensant à la soirée au bar, la première chose que je me suis dite c'est "Merde". Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de rire. Je revois encore Kurt, s'incruster entre Blaine et moi sur la piste de danse. Je sais que Kurt a compris ce que je suis entrain de faire, et ça ne rend le défi que plus intéressant.

Suite à ça, j'ai revu Blaine une fois. Une semaine après sa représentation pour West Side Story. Il était venu au lycée afin de voir ses amis. Il y est resté longtemps et j'ai patiemment attendu que tout les Warblers retournent à leurs occupations avant de m'approcher de lui.

- Un café, ça te tente?

- Bien sur.

Il me sourit et on se dirige vers le café du coin où l'ont prend un café à emporter avant de retourner au lycée. On s'assoit dans une des nombreuse salle commune. Je me met à rire en réalisant que nous avons choisi exactement la même salle et la même table que lors de notre première rencontre.

- Pourquoi tu ris?

- Oh. Pour rien.

Il me regarde bizarrement et je lui fait mon plus beau sourire. Ca semble marcher car son regard change et il me sourit en retour.

- J'aime beaucoup ton sourire, Blaine.

Il me regarde et bredouille un "merci", un peu gêné. Je lui fait un nouveau sourire avant d'engager la conversation, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aime.

On parle longtemps et quand il s'en va, je réalise qu'on a discuté pendant presque deux heures.

Satisfait, je retourne dans ma chambre à l'internat où je retrouve Trent. Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de me jeter sur son lit et de discuter avec lui.

Plus les jours passent et plus j'échange des messages avec Blaine. Chaque jour, j'en découvre un peu plus sur lui, et j'apprends à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il est, et non pour son corps.

Peu à peu, je me livre à lui à mon tour. Je lui parle de moi, des quelques années que j'ai passé en France, de ce que j'aime.

Doucement, on se lie l'un à l'autre et une amitié née. Je continue à le draguer mais de façon plus détournée, cachant mes compliments au milieu d'une conversation.

Je le vois aussi de plus en plus souvent. Au début, c'était juste de temps en temps, quand il passait voir ses amis, puis, on a commencé à se voir juste nous deux, se fixant un rendez-vous au café du coin les mercredis.

Au bout de quelques semaines, je me rend compte que j'attends avec impatience les mercredis après midis. C'est mes moments préférés. J'adore parler avec Blaine autour de nos cafés hebdomadaire. C'est tellement mieux que de s'envoyer des messages. Je peux voir chaque expressions de son visage, chaque sourires. Je peux entendre son rire et voir ses yeux briller. Il est vraiment magnifique.

Je sais que je suis en train de m'attacher. Plus que ce que je ne devrais. C'est bizarre comme ce que je voulais de lui a changé. Je voulais juste son cul, et aujourd'hui, je veux son amour. Deux choses totalement différentes.

Je continue à le draguer, mais plus je le fais et plus je me rend compte que ça ne l'atteint pas. Comme si le fait de tomber amoureux de lui me faisait voir les choses différemment.

Un jour de mi-mars, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend, mais je fini par lui avouer qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent et que j'aimerais vraiment être à la place de Kurt. Il me regarde longuement, et je vois qu'il cherche ses mots. Il prend le temps de boire une gorgée de café avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

- Écoutes, Sebastian, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Je t'apprécie énormément. J'ai vraiment appris à te connaitre et derrière l'enfoiré de premier jour se cache quelqu'un d'adorable. Cependant, je ne suis pas attiré par toi. Je t'apprécie mais.. Mais seulement en tant qu'ami. J'aime Kurt. Je l'aime énormément et.. Et je ne compte pas le suis désolé, Sebastian, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous.

Il me fait un petit sourire avant de se lever.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec.. Avec Kurt.

Il me fait un dernier sourire et s'en va. Je le regarde partir avant de pousser un profond soupir. Je n'imaginais pas que ça faisait aussi mal. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.. Je sais que je mettrais du temps avant de rappeler Blaine..

Je soupire et me lève, empruntant le chemin qui mène à l'internat. En entrant dans ma chambre, je me fais la réflexion que finalement, je n'obtiens pas toujours ce que je eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Alors? Votre version préférée? Celle ci ou la première que j'ai posté?<p>

A bientôt =)

Blaine Warbler


End file.
